


Good Bye.

by 00Q



Series: The Avengers - A diary. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q/pseuds/00Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint must be strong now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye.

"No, please! Please don't die." Clint was in shatters. His voice trembled a bit. His face showed his misery and pain.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have left you alone. I mean... sure we haven't always been on the same page of things. When I was there, you didn't need me most of the time and when I couldn't be with you, you seemed to need me the most. I know I should have given you more attention, should have seen the signs that you were in bad shape. I know there were signs but I guess I just didn't want to see them at the time. You needed my help and I didn't realize... But please... Please! Don't give up now.

I mean, we went through so much together! You were there for me for so long and you have seen me in all kinds of moods and you never complained. You always listened to me when I wanted to talk, would keep all my deepest secrets and would never say a negative thing about the shit I say and the dumb things I do. But you also accepted it, when I wouldn't talk for days on end. You could make a room brighter, could make the grayest day a little more colorful! You lifted my spirits when I was down and troubled. You take me as I am. You always gave me so much and I would give you near to nothing in return! I was the worst kind of friend. Seriously, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like this. All alone. Without loving care and maybe a friendly touch or two in this dark place... You don't need much, I know, and still I can't give you the basic things you need to live. Like water. Or sun."

"Yes, Clint. We know you loved your orchid. But could you please stop talking and just throw the damn thing away? There is no chance in hell that this thing will bloom again", Natasha commented drily.

"Don't listen to her", Clint whispered to the last remains of the flower. "She doesn't understand the special bond between us."

Bruce shook his head. "No, Clint. It's brown everywhere and it kind of smells.It's really just dead cellulose. It's like you are talking to a lifeless body. It's just very sad. And kind of unsetteling and crazy."

Clint made a really sad face.

"Tell you what, Clint", Tony intercepted. "I will buy you a knew one. A bigger one even, that will bloom in the greatest colors you have ever seen. But you will take better care of this one, understand?"

Clint nodded happily and made big eyes like he was ten years old and was promissed a cute puppy.

Steve whispered in Tonys ear.

"You should really stop doing that. Isn't that like the fifth plant in a row he killed? How does he do that? Watering them with beer and motor oil?"

"How would I know. I can even make a cactus die a sudden and painful death."

They watched in bemusement when Clint took the pot plant, put it gently in the trash can and mourned over it for a minute or two in silence.

"But I will promise you: if he starts singing ballads or reading them bad poetry I will start buying plastic flowers."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 642 Things to write about.


End file.
